


Cigarettes at the Window

by lupielupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom, mwpp - Fandom
Genre: Before, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, i've never written about the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupielupin/pseuds/lupielupin
Summary: Enjoy this short first chapter, I hope to make it into a full fic, but I'm not very good at updating and planning story lines and such :/ I usually just go with the flow when writing so I don't really have a plot here...





	Cigarettes at the Window

He found the rough wind oddly calming as he sat curled up at the open window, cigarette in hand, staring out at the hectares of land lit dimly by the waxing gibbous in the night sky. Sirius exhaled slowly, eyes shut, and head leant against the pane of the glass as he sensed a presence approach behind him. Taking a sedate drag, he smiled when he heard the soft, familiar breaths of his friend.

"I don't want to sound predictable, but, even with magic, you're not immune to the inevitable death those things will bring you." The werewolf's voice came stern but quiet.

The dark haired boy let the smoke escape with his own words, "I've got plenty of time until then, pet."

The brunet only rolled his eyes, swatting the older boy's feet off of the windowsill as he made to sit down. "Why aren't you sleeping, Pads? It's gone four."

Sirius only shrugged. "Was just thinkin', I guess..." He knew better than to ask the other why he himself was up at this hour, considering how close it was to the Full. He flicked the ash from his cig out onto the window ledge and sighed, poking the lanky boy's thigh with his bare toes. "Didn't see you around much today, everything alright?"

It was Remus' turn to shrug, "It's nice to not have to deal with the wolf once in a blue moon," his joke made Sirius snort, of which Remus was proud, "but March is going to suck this time round."

"Come on, Rem. You know we'll all be right there with you."

The werewolf only nodded, distracted; "Does that really work?" He was eyeing Sirius' cigarette, it having gone out from lack of puffs and being held out the window.

"Work in what way, pet? Thought it was inevitable death."

"You always have one when you need to relax," he almost whispered.

"Oh!" Sirius realised, rather loudly Remus might add. Nevertheless he placed the cigarette back in his mouth, brought his 'muggle lighting device' to the end and lit the stick, inhaling gently, with eyes closed. After a second drag, he passed it to the werewolf and watched him closely from the corner of his eye.

"Don't take a massive drag or you'll start coughing and then James'll wake up and I'll get in trouble for being a bad influence." Sirius smiled toothily as Remus brought the cigarette to his lips. He breathed in through the filter and took it from his mouth before breathing in a little more, just as he had seen the animagus do many a time before. Then he exhaled and watched the smoke escape and fade into the air before him, before he noticed Sirius looking at him expectantly. "Well? Thoughts?"

"It's... minty?"

Sirius laughed, "menthol filters, pet."


End file.
